lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylo Ren (CJDM1999)
"I'll show you the Dark Side." -Kylo Ren Kylo Ren is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Kylo Ren was born Ben Solo, the child of Han Solo and Leia Organa. After demonstrating use of the Force, he was trained by his uncle Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. During his training, however, he was seduced to the dark side of the Force by the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke, and wiped out Luke's new Jedi Order. Years later, he was the new face of the First Order, a new superpower risen from the ruins of the Galactic Empire. Idolizing his grandfather Darth Vader, he renamed himself Kylo Ren. While trying to capture BB-8, a droid with a portion of the map to the exiled Luke Skywalker, he encountered and burned the village of Lor San Tekka and captured Resistance fighter Poe Dameron, who later escaped. Later, he captured the scavenger Rey; however, she soon escaped using her newfound Force abilities. After killing his father at Starkiller Base and defeating ex-stormtrooper Finn, he was attacked by Rey, who was able to incapacitate him. He was then rescued by General Hux on Snoke's orders. Following the battle, Kylo begins to feel used by Snoke and attacks the escaping Resistance fleet in his TIE Silencer. He and Rey communicate through the Force telling her he killed Han because he wanted to let go of the past. When Rey comes aboard the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy, Kylo brings her to Snoke. When he finds out that Snoke was responsible for the connection between him and Rey in order to find Luke and used him. Kylo kills him and with the help from Rey kills Snoke's guards. When Kylo proposes that they rule the galaxy together and Rey refusing. The two battle each other with them breaking Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. In the aftermath, Kylo takes control of the First Order and manages to get the Resistance cornered. When the unexpectant appearance of Luke comes. Kylo faces his uncle and fights him only to find out he was fighting a Force projection of him that was distracting him while the Resistance escapes. He and Rey then have one last look before she leaves with the Resistance. **This article will not be edited due to major spoilers from Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker** Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Dark Side Powers # Photo Mode # Boomerang # Force Choke # Force Jump # Force Freeze # Acrobat # Technology # Illumination # Vine Cut # Stealth # Laser Deflector Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Enoch's Army Category:Characters Category:Dark Side Category:Evil Category:Darkness Category:Photo Mode Category:Sequel Trilogy Characters Category:Redeemed Category:Skywalker Family Category:Knights of Ren Category:Deceased Category:Laser Deflector Category:Stealth Category:Illumination Category:Vine Cut Category:Technology Category:The Force Category:Acrobat Category:Boomerang Category:Force Choke Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Canon Characters Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Supreme Leaders of the First Order Category:Dark Side Adepts